


Undiscovered

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, F/M, Fingering, Language, No specific spoilers, Oral Sex, Penetration, Threesome (No Wincest), Threesome - F/M/M, Vaguely inspired by Season 12, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Inspired by Season 12, Episode 9, but NO specific spoilers.Sam, Dean, and Reader seek shelter in a storm, and find solace in each other.





	

Our boots crunched on the wet leaves as we moved quickly through the forest. The overcast sky and misting rain didn't help since we were already cold in thin, gray jumpsuits. I shivered as I followed close behind Dean, Sam behind us with the stolen gun.

Suddenly we reached a clearing and I could see the outline of a small building. As we approached Sam and I kept lookout, and Dean went up to jimmy the door of the cabin. After looking inside a window, he stepped back and kicked the door in. Sam and I followed him inside, looking quickly behind us before barricading the cabin with a heavy dresser.

The cabin was dark inside with half of the windows boarded up, and the hodgepodge of furniture collected like dusty landmines. The earthy scent of rain and old firewood smoke filled the air. We spread out around the one room, searching boxes and crates. Sam banged open a rusty metal filing cabinet on the far wall, and laughed shortly as he saw what was inside.

“Hey guys.” Sam said.

Dean and I turned to look at him. Grins slowly grew on both of our faces as we saw the weathered flask that Sam held up between two fingers.

“Care for a drink?”

Dean stomped over to Sam and plucked the canister from his fingers. He shook it close to his ear, lifting his eyebrows as he muttered a quiet “Huh.”

They both turned to look at me, Dean offering the tin to me. “You want some, Y/N?”

I nodded, setting the flask’s spout against my lips as I tipped my head back. The harsh liquor burned my throat, and I handed the flask back to Dean as I doubled over in a coughing fit.

“Nice.” Dean responded, tipping it back to his mouth too. His eyes scrunched closed as the drink hit his throat. “Oh fuck, that’s harsh. Here, Sam.”

Sam took the flask and knocked it back, barely flinching. “I think it's 100 proof.”

“Tastes awful, but it’ll do.” I remarked as I slipped the sleeves off my rain spattered jumpsuit and tied them at my waist. My t-shirt underneath was damp from rain and sweat, but I was warming up in the cabin.

The warmth of the liquor swam through my bloodstream. The boys didn’t look much different than they had weeks ago, minus the overgrown hair and dirty scruff, but I’d lost weight. The liquor hit me fast, and I felt good for the first time in weeks.

“Wow.” I headed towards a fold out couch that was hidden under a sheet in the back of the room. “That stuff really does the trick.”

The boys continued to scavenge around, finding a camping lamp and a canteen of stale water. I pulled the dusty white sheet off the burgundy velvet couch, finding it was in better shape than all of the other miscellaneous junk in the room. I fell backwards onto the cushions and closed my eyes for a minute, still feeling on edge, but safe now that I was back with Sam and Dean.

The boys talked about a plan back to civilization as rain pounded on the wooden roof of the cabin, the glow of the lamp showing the boys’ concern and focus. I started to cry quietly as I relaxed, fear bubbling up as I considered all we’d been through.

A calloused hand cupped my chin and I opened my eyes.

“You okay?” Dean asked as he leaned down in front of me.

“Yes.” I smiled bleakly, brushing tears of my cheek. “I’m glad to see you guys. I was worried you...that something terrible had happened.”

“We’re safe.” Dean responded, dropping his hand to my shoulder. “That’s what matters. And we’re good here tonight. We’ll wait until it stops raining and find our way back home to the bunker at first light.”

I looked into Dean’s eyes and then past him to Sam. “Thank you for saving me. I...I missed you guys. I was so worried you were dead.”

I shook my head to stop my tears from returning. Dean sat down onto the couch next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“You’re safe, Y/N. We’re not going to let anything happen to you.”

The dark scruff on Dean’s face made him look meaner and tougher than I’d seen in years. He looked like the man we’d saved from purgatory all those years ago. I reached out gently and touched his cheek, Dean watching me as my hand moved from his cheek down his neck to rest on his chest. His eyes were asking me what I was doing, but between the 100 proof liquor and the sound of the pouring rain, my fear collided with a desperation I hadn’t realized I felt.

“Sam.” I said, looking up to the end of the cabin where he stood. He didn’t move, just watched me, my hand on Dean’s chest as my other hand reached towards him.

“Sam.” I repeated. I needed them both next to me, to know we were all three alive and whole and I didn’t have to panic.

Sam dropped the canteen onto a plastic table and walked towards me, the gray jumpsuit stretching over his broad shoulders. He stopped and sunk down to his knees in front of me. Sam took my other hand between his.

“We’re okay, Y/N.” Sam repeated his brother’s words.

I nodded, watching him. His expression was sweet, one of concern and love. He handed the flask to me.

“This’ll take the edge off.” He said, twisting off the cap. “We all deserve to get a little buzzed.”

I smiled and took my hand away from Dean’s chest, taking the flask again. The second gulp wasn’t as awful. It still burned on the way down my throat, but the tingle through my body made me sigh with contentment.

Sam took another gulp, then handed it to Dean with a hiss. “Ugh, that’s awful. You kill it, Dean.”

Dean downed the rest of the liquor, then dropped the metal tin to the floor. Sam sat up on the couch to my right side, his long legs stretched out as he yawned.

I raise an eyebrow at him, a small smile crossing my lips. “You tired, Sammy?”

“Nah, I think I’m just relaxing for the first time in weeks.” Sam replied, leaning back against the couch.

I didn't move, the edge of the couch below my thighs as the two boys relaxed back behind me. I stretched my neck, enjoying the crack in the ligaments, and softly moaned when I felt a strong hand reach up and tighten around the back of my neck. The slow massage felt so good on my sore spine, and I tipped my head to the side so my knotted hair would be out of the way.

A second hand appeared along my lower back, the knuckles gently pressing into my muscles. I moaned again, closing my eyes as the impromptu massage relaxed me. After a few minutes the couch creaked on my left as Dean sat up, one hand still knuckling my lower back as his other hand rested on his thigh. I opened my eyes wide when I realized only one of his hands was touching me. Which meant the large hand rubbing my neck was Sam’s.

Dean and I didn’t say a word, just looked at each other for a minute. Ten years of questions and mistakes, arguments and attraction flaming between us. We’d been here before, the two of us. But with Sam touching me- with the two Winchester boys touching me- I was confused, alarmed, and totally aroused.

Dean kept his eyes on mine as he slowly leaned forward, watching my face for any sign of rejection. As his lips met mine, Sam’s hand tightened on my neck and I moaned against Dean’s mouth. I opened my eyes as I pulled away. Dean’s eyes were wide, wary, waiting to see if I’d get upset. I nodded, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Dean and I melted into a kiss that I remembered from years before. His kisses made me forget where I was and any logical concern about the situation disappeared. I pulled away with a smile, and ran my hand up his thigh. Sam’s hand was still on my hip, waiting. I smiled at Dean and turned to Sam, finding his stoic face full of hope and a little fear.

“Sam, it’s okay.” I whispered, taking his hand in mine. “We’re safe here, right?”

Sam nodded, watching my fingers intertwine with his. “But Y/N, you and I...we never...I mean, you and Dean have.”

“Sam.” Dean spoke up, his deep voice rumbling from my other side. “Listen to Y/N.”

“Sam, we just survived hell on Earth. I’m sick of thinking and obsessing and panicking. Can’t you just...Can we just have this…” I nodded at the cabin. “Can’t we just be alone here for a little while?”

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. As soon as he let himself agree, a dark lust filled his eyes that I’d never seen before. He leaned towards me, stopping short just a few inches.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you.” He said, his breath meeting mine. “I've imagined it so many times.”

“Then do it.” I whispered, a tantalizing thrill replacing the buzz in my system. 

Sam’s lips met mine as his hand tightened on my waist. His kisses were deep, harder than Dean’s, concise somehow. Possessive and demanding, as if he knew every inch of my mouth and skin, and he’d make sure he tasted all of me before the night was over. His tongue teased mine, and I pressed closer to him. I was lost in Sam’s kisses until I felt another pair of lips kissing up my left arm, fingers moving my white t-shirt sleeve out of the way so the lips could move to my shoulder.

Hands crossed my back and gripped my thighs, moving to my waist and then my breasts. Without a bra my nipples awakened quickly, as hands moved under my t-shirt and across my skin. I gasped as cool fingers traced my left breast, and then my right, Dean’s lips not leaving my neck. Sam pulled my face towards him, angling my neck open so that Dean could find my pulsepoint. Sam’s hand tightened in my hair, responding to my groan with one of his own as our kiss deepened.

I was panting when I pulled away from Sam. I looked from his eyes over to Dean’s, all three of us agreeing silently that this was happening. They seemed to discuss silently for a moment more until they moved to me. Sam leaned in and kissed the other side of my neck as Dean tugged my lip between his teeth, the gentle bite prompting another groan from my throat. Sam sat back as Dean pulled my t-shirt edge up, my hard nipples appearing in the cold room. 

Thankfully Sam’s hands were instantly there to warm them, each hand covering a breast and softly kneaded as my nipples met his palm. Dean found my lonely lips with his, and kissed me hard. The force behind it surprised me, and I grabbed the scruff of his hair in one of my fists. My hips began to circle on their own as Sam’s hands were replaced with his mouth. Every time Sam’s tongue struck out against a nipple, I moaned louder into Dean’s mouth.

Finally Dean pulled away so we both could catch our breath. I groaned as I looked down at Sam. He was looking up at me with one nipple in his mouth, his eyes dark as his tongue flicked across the sensitive nub. Each flick made me moan louder, the sensitive twinge waking my core. Dean’s hands held my hips in place as I writhed between them.

Finally Sam pulled away, leaving my nipples hard and red.

“Sam, that feels so good.” I whimpered. He grinned and then leaned in to kiss me again. For the first time in weeks I felt alive, and I knew the seam of my jumpsuit was wet from all of the stimulation.

As Sam kissed me, Dean left my side and stood up. I was lost in Sam, my hands pulling his hair, his hands gripping my skin until it hurt, a desperate hope between the two of us that we could escape if we threw ourselves into each other, into this distraction from the bigger problems in our lives. His lips moved away to kiss down my face, to my neck, suckling on a sensitive spot where my neck and shoulder met.

I could hear the noises I was making, the whimpers as Sam’s fingers grazed my nipples again, the groans as he pulled my neck back by my hair, the sigh as his tongue came to find mine again. I slowly opened my eyes as we parted.

Suddenly I remembered Dean had stepped away. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there watching us, his erection hard in his hand as he slowly stroked himself. His tongue traced his lower lip as he studied me, watching and listening to how I reacted to his brother’s touch.

“Dean.” I muttered, extending my hand towards him.

He grinned as he stepped over to me, dropping the rest of his jumpsuit to his knees.

“You always did make the sexiest noises.” Dean growled. “I used to get myself off just thinking about the sound of your moans.”

I smiled and with a low moan beckoned him closer. Sam’s head dropped to my shoulder and he kissed softly down my arm, then under my elbow and across my stomach. He unzipped my jumpsuit further and I lifted my hips so he could wiggle it off of me. 

Dean was next to me by then. My hand reached out for his hard dick, taking the pulsing heat in my hand. One stroke and he groaned, his head dropping back. I leaned forward, the edge of the couch just under my ass, and took him in my mouth. His body shook slightly and a hand dropped to my shoulder, keeping himself steady as I took him deeper. I opened my throat, sucking him as far as I could take him, my eyes looking up to his as he slowly fucked himself into my throat. 

I was immediately distracted when I felt a finger slide through my wet folds.

“Oh god, Sam.” I whimpered at Sam in front of me on his knees, leaning down to tease my pussy. His long fingers stretched further, sliding just in and out of my core until my hips moved forward. I groaned each time he took his fingers back, the teasing excruciating until his fingers pressed against my clit.

I moaned and leaned to the side again, taking Dean in my mouth and stroking his length with my tongue every time Sam’s finger fucked me. I could barely focus, the stimulation on my clit sending sparks through my core as Sam’s fingers quickened. I moaned around Dean’s cock as my orgasm built, and finally I had to pull away. Dean groaned as he saw my face flush in ecstasy, grasping himself again with one hand as his other hand rested on my head.

“Oh fuck. Sam.” I moaned, Sam’s fingers circling around my clit and reaching deeply inside as he brought me to the edge. Sam stroked my g-spot just twice and then I was coming. His growl in response pushed me for a few seconds more, my mind blank as Sam Winchester brought me to a world shattering orgasm. I shook as it coursed through my body, my hands clasping his bicep. I gasped as cum slipped out across his fingers and he brought them to his lips.

“Oh my god.” I said, falling back against the couch and flinging a hand over my eyes. “That felt so good.” My heart was pounding. I felt drunk and high and completely alive.

The moment of ecstasy was interrupted.

“C’mere baby.” Dean said as he took my hands in his.

I opened my eyes to find a very naked Sam and Dean standing in front of the couch. Dean pulled me up to my feet and towards him, my nipples meeting his chest as his lips met mine again. 

“I forgot how much I love kissing you.” Dean muttered. His hands stretched across my hips, sliding up to grasp my breasts, leaning to take a nipple in his mouth and then the other.

I felt Sam’s hands on my waist, his lips moving along my shoulder to my neck. I moaned, my knees giving out as their lips gave me new life. They held me up between them, and I leaned back against Sam as Dean fell to his knees in front of me.

“You still want this, sweetheart?” Sam asked in my right ear, his lips tracing the delicate skin. “Do you want Dean and me at the same time?” 

I groaned, Dean’s tongue between my legs and Sam’s breath whispering against my neck.

“Fuck yes. Please.” I begged.

Dean chuckled as he ran a finger through my wet folds. “That’s my girl.”

I looked to him and then back over my shoulder at Sam, not sure what to do next.

“Do you trust us, Y/N?” Dean asked me, standing up as his fingers circled my erect nipples.

“Of course. With my life.”

“Good girl.” Sam replied behind me, pulling my hair back so they could have access to my skin. “Let us take care of you.”

I nodded in response, then leaned in as Dean kissed me hungrily. Once his lips had released mine, he gripped me by the thighs and hoisted me into the air, my legs automatically wrapping around his hips. He carried me backwards, Sam still behind me as he stopped and anchored his back against the wall. His fingers traced my ass as my back pressed to his flushed chest.

“Mmmmm I've wanted this, Y/N.” Sam’s hand grasped my ass, slowly opening it so his fingers could tease. “To come in your sweet ass.”

I whimpered and moved my hips as one of Sam’s fingers slipped slowly into my hole, slowly stretching me before he fucked me

“Do you want us both inside you?” Dean’s face was close to mine, his eyes awake and sober, giving me one last chance to say no.

“Yes. Please, I told you.” I moaned, my arousal dripping down my thighs, my body sandwiched between the Winchesters. “Fuck me.”

He groaned and slowly slid inside of my pussy, my wet muscles enveloping him. I moaned as he pushed deeper until he was fully inside. My hips began circling, my body demanding more as I tightened around him.

“Dean.” I half groaned, half begged. “Please.”

“Hold on, baby. Wait for Sam.” He responded breathlessly, a heated look of desperate concentration on his face. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” 

With Dean’s hands on my thighs holding me up, Sam held me close by the waist. He slipped his finger down my thighs, gathering up my cum that had leaked out. He covered himself in my juices, and then leaned forward until the tip of his dick was at my tight hole. 

“You're so tight. I’m going to explode in that tight ass of yours.” Sam teased, slowly pushing inside.

“Please,” I panted, wanting them both now. “Fuck me already, Sam.”

Sam groaned and carefully entered me, my hole slowly accepting him. His dick was so big he slowly stretched me with his thrust.

This wasn’t new to me, but Sam was. He was bigger than any man, besides Dean, that I’d ever done this with, so it took a moment to adjust. The boys waited for me, both of them feeling the pressure of my fullness. I was fully connected physically and emotionally to both brothers, and there was nothing I needed more at that moment.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, his lips tracing my ear. Sam’s teeth found my shoulder and he bit down, causing me to moan and pulse around them both.

“Yes. Move.” I directed breathlessly, needing their satisfaction as much as my own.  

Slowly the boys found a rhythm. Dean grinding into me, pushing me back against Sam. Sam fucking me slowly, his body pushing me towards Dean. The three of us moving until we were in sync, the pressure building as their lips grazed my skin and my hands gripped their arms.

For a moment all I could hear was the rain hitting the cabin's windows, the swooping sound of the wind as it crushed against the walls, the outside hum matching the rhythm of the three of us. Dean's groans, my moans, and Sam's grunts, sounds of ecstasy filling the cabin. My head fell back, opening my neck to their mouths as they took an escape in me that I sought through them. Fingers, tongues, and teeth traveled my skin as I chased the pleasure the boys were bringing me to.

“Do you like this sweetheart? Sam and I fucking you?” Dean grunted, his green eyes overcast with desire.

“Yes. I love it.” My moan was interrupted by his mouth. As soon as our kiss parted, Sam reached for my face, his tongue taking control of my mouth. Every inch of my body on fire and I felt my orgasm build.

All of the stimulation, the relief of being safe, the comfort of the boys, and the feeling of a Winchester inside each hole was overwhelming. One of Sam’s hands left my ass and snaked up my side, his fingers tracing between my ribs until he gripped my breast. I cried out when his hand slid down between Dean and I, and his fingers started to circle my clit hard and fast.

I closed my eyes and just let myself fall into the pleasure, knowing I was safe to let go. The buildup of heat raced through me like the harsh liquor had before. My pussy and asshole clenched around each of them, making them both groan and move faster as they felt me peak. I wrapped an arm tight around Dean’s shoulders, my other hand in Sam’s hair, and I let go, screaming into Dean’s shoulder as I finished, my whole body moving between the two of them as they fucked me back and forth.

My body continued to convulse between them, and I moaned as Dean’s motions sped up. I could hear Sam gasping behind me, and felt him come first, his body shaking as he pushed deeper inside of me once, then as he slowly pulled back, gently retreating as his hands left my ass and moved to my shoulders. He helped keep me steady as Dean’s hips hit mine harder and harder, until he was fucking me back against Sam’s arms and my second orgasm erupted inside me. I yelled their names as I fell to pieces, the pleasure making me limp in their arms.

After a moment of swaying in place, and then finally still, the boys stood up tall. Dean gently slipped out of me, and set my feet on the floor. Sam kept a hand on my back to steady me as Dean handed me his t-shirt, which I gladly accepted as fluids from all three of us snaked down my legs.

The boys pulled up their jumpsuits and then fell onto the couch. I found my jumpsuit and t-shirt, pulling them on. When I looked up the boys were both looking at me with goofy grins, like I was a treasure they’d just discovered.

“Hey.” I teased, kicking their socked feet. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Dean smiled and shook his head, dropping it back. “Now that's what I call escapism.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“This may be the most extreme definition of escapism.” I responded, pulling on my shoes.

Sam smiled and patted the couch next to him, which I gladly settled into. I rested my head back with a content sigh and squeezed Sam’s hand as he took one of mine between his.

“Whatever it is.” Dean responded as I set my other hand on his thigh. “Guess we’re back to living, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten.
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
